


feel that beat honey

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballet Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei calms and comforts an angry and upset Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel that beat honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluffy, just kei comforting kuroo. I tried a bit of a different style (at least I think I did) so hopefully it turned out okay?

It’s not as if Kei doesn’t know that his style isn’t the type that most people pay expect to see, mostly ever. He doesn’t follow the rules, or go by the books. He doesn’t think about the fact that people have described his works as “slightly rough”, “languid to the point of lazy”, and his actual favorite “putting forth no effort”.

He’s not surprised by these, and when he first started dancing, he already knew what others would say.

In the world of ballet dancing, most of the dancers are expected to be graceful, but be well balanced. They should have flexibility that opened their abilities to create movements that left others anticipating the next burst of flame they were sure to get after an anxious period of calmness.

That’s obviously what they expected Kei to exhibit when he stood on that stage, and it was the funniest thing when he ended up throwing them off with short, slow movements that made it seem as if he didn’t exactly know the steps to a certain dance.

He used small portions of the stage, even with his long limbs, never the whole thing. He admired the jumpers, their bodies flying like they were adorned with wings across the stage. He admitted that there was something thrilling and beautiful about it all, something that he couldn’t fully comprehend.

He never went out of his way to pretend he could. He felt their passion and need for the distance covered as they danced on their toes, and he just couldn’t produce the same feeling. It was not what he needed.

He needed something more along the lines of a wild animal, longing to be uncaged but afraid of the outside, even as they rattled the same bars over and over again. He remained in his boundaries, never venturing out, giving only a few stretches of wanting to be freed before he snatched his arm back, afraid to be cut.

Dancers poured their hearts, emotions, and thoughts into their dances.

It was how it was always was, and Kei agreed with the idea of it being a kinetic version of writing.

So, as Kei incorporated what he felt into his dance, why was he being ridiculed?

He doesn’t know, nor does he care. It was how he learned to deal with the numerous articles, journal writings, and reviews he got monthly.

Unfortunately, there are others who do.

Kei knew who was at the door as soon as he heard the aggressive knock on his front door, and was calmly ready as he opened the door.

“They had no right, none!”

Kei stood to the side and let Kuroo Tetsurou storm into his small studio, his hand clenching an already wrinkled paper that looked as if it wasn’t gonna make it during this interlude.

“Uh huh.”

He closed the door and walked into the main room after the other, picking his book up off the table and sitting down, all calmly.

Tetsurou was breathing heavily as he stood in front of the small armchair that Kei was sitting in. Surprisingly, it was the same armchair that Tetsurou brought over as a congratulations gift when Kei got done with his first performance. It was initially hideous to Kei, sitting in his main room as a murky, swamp green that was riddled with intentional dark spots, but now, it was warm to him. It served as a constant comfort when he needed to relax and he never again had the thought of throwing it out.

Tetsurou swallowed hard and tapped the paper, staring down at Kei in slight confusion and sadness.

“Did you read this? Did you even see the things they’re saying about you, about your dancing?” Kei looked briefly at the paper before looking up at Tetsurou’s eyes, seeing so much hurt that he was slightly surprised, though he learned that he shouldn’t. This was a look that he sees often, and that was thankfully, not caused directly by Kei.

“No, you know I don’t read those anymore Tetsu.”

Tetsurou made a noise of frustration.

“They’re talking horribly about your dancing, they shouldn’t-your dancing is, is beautiful Kei, how-“

“Tetsu.”

Tetsurou stopped abruptly, staring down at Kei’s uncomfortable aura, then watching him relax.

Kei stood up, putting a hand briefly on Tetsurou’s chest to make him move back a bit so he could walk into the kitchen, setting his book down on the counter. He sighed as he felt Tetsurou’s presence in the room as he pulled out a club sandwich he hadn’t been able to finish that morning.

“Honestly Tetsu, I don’t read those things because I don’t care about them. Everyone has their opinion.” He straightened up and nimbly removed the saran wrap from the sandwich, placing it on a small, glass plate.

“If it makes you this upset, I think you should stop reading them too. I can understand you being unhappy, but continuously letting what they write get to you is unnecessary.”

Tetsurou looked a bit lost when Kei stopped talking, and when Kei was about to take a bite from his sandwich and he looked over at Tetsurou, he abruptly lost his appetite.

Tetsurou seemed to have deflated, losing the fiery anger he exhibited just a little while ago, and his usually joking manner was nowhere to be found.

Kei dropped the remains of the sandwich and it was only a split second before he was reaching to grab the article from Tetsurou’s hand. He didn’t have to even think about it when he balled the paper up and shoved it unceremoniously down the sink drain. He was tempted to turn on the garbage disposal machine, but he didn’t want to mess up his sink, and he was just trying to make a point.

Tetsurou barely registered the loss of the demeaning paper, and when Kei turned back to look at him, it was natural for them when Tetsurou reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist and Kei’s hands moved gently to hold both sides of Tetsurou’s face.

He leaned his head forward and felt Tetsurou sigh shakily when their foreheads touched, a sense of calmness washing down over them.

“I just hate…that they can’t appreciate-“

“I don’t care what they can appreciate Tetsu. Please believe me when I say that as long as you appreciate it, I think I’m fine. Of course your appreciation is a bit much, though I love the signs. Very artistic.”

Tetsurou laughed wetly and rubbed their foreheads together before moving down and nosing at Kei’s cheek, his thick lashes tickling the skin.

“Of course I appreciate it…you’re so beautiful Kei, especially when you dance. You look so focused and in tune with yourself.”

Kei snorts, brushing his lips against Tetsurou’s temple and moving his hands into his thick, soft hair, making the other sigh again.

They stood there for so long that Kei was beginning to feel his legs to numb, but he didn’t want to break the stillness in the air, only wanting to focus on Tetsurou’s gentle breathing and the often brush of his nose against Kei’s skin.

When Kei was about to actually abort mission and sit right there on the kitchen floor, Tetsurou pulled back, pressing his lips to Kei’s nose.

“Do you want to do lie down?” Kei nodded instantly and was led to a small, but comfortable mattress that was riddled from edge to edge with blankets and pillows of all patterns, sizes, and colors. Tetsurou liked to tease him about the fact that he always had so many, even when Kei defended that it was the way a bed should look like. After that, Tetsurou started to buy Kei all kinds of pillows on rare occasions.

They collapsed on the bed, and Tetsurou immediately wrapped both his legs and arms around Kei, nuzzling into his hair and pulling Kei close to his chest.

He began pressing kisses onto Kei’s head, his lips moving oddly.

He pulled off and Kei finally heard what was coming from him.

“I love you, I love you Kei, so beautiful, always so beautiful, Kei Kei Kei...”

Kei let out a shaky breath at the words, feeling his heart clench. He instinctively holds onto Tetsurou tighter, pushing his face into his shoulder and mouthed the words back.

‘I love you too.’

He hears it when Tetsurou’s breathing evens out and decides that if Tetsurou will still believe in him and his dancing, the least he could do was continue dancing from his heart.

He’d dance not just for himself, but for Tetsurou too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Also whoa, I'm so happy, I've been having such a hard time writing, but honestly, talking about kei in a dress got me back on track. Who knew?


End file.
